Air Manipulation
The power to control atmospheric air molecules with one’s mind. Also known as Anemokinesis, Aerokinesis,' Airbending', Aeromancy or Wind Manipulation. Capability The user psychically directs air molecules. Can compose bursts of winds, spawn tornadoes, and even siphon the air out of other’s lungs. Can generate breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. Limitations *Ineffective in a vacuum *Can’t control air temperature *They have hardly any affect on the element of earth. *Atmosphere must be present. Associations May be accompanied by Aerogenesis, Levity or another Elemental Manipulation. Applications *Typhokinesis: to control smoke *Exnomophis: to change the atoms in the air *Air Blade: A quick jet of air to cut things *Air Momentum: Manipulating objects by moving the air around it. *Tornado/Cylone: Create damaging Cyclones. *Air Shield: Make shields of wind for protection. *Flight: Self-propulsion with wind. *Air spheres: Remove all the air from or bring all the air to a single spot *Atmosphere Control: Push around clouds *Air Punches/Kicks: Fighting skills are infused with the air. *Levitation: Levitate off the ground using air currents. *Gliding: Glid through the wind using air currents. *Strong Breath'': Your breathing is enhanced. *Enhanced Speed: Run as fast as the wind itself. *Enhanced Agility: Extremely flexible with the wind. *Create illusions by changing the reflection and refraction in air molecules *Control the density and pressure of air, allowing the user to make powerful bombs of air, or make air as hard as steel. *Minor Electric Manipulation. The user can generate electrical charages by manipulation friction and exnomophis to produce ions. *Aero Aqua: Is ability to turn air as thick as water and control it. *Aerial Combustion: Make air explode by aiming, you focus(think the air explodes) and it explodes. *Air Cannon: Make compress air to get a very dense sphere of compressed air. *Air Sight: Is to see air physically and sense objects in the air Techniques *'''Torando: The ability to move air molucules and air currents in order to form a poweful tornado that can cause mass destruction to an area and/or a person/multiple people. User can also form a tornado around themselves. *'Ionic Tornado: '''The ability to manipulate exnomophis to create electrical charges while at the same time creating a tornado to contain the electricity, causing major amount of damage tom an area, or opponent. Personality Aerokinetic Heroes are excited, happy, yet flighty people. They have a small attention span, and are rather competitive. When angered, it takes a long time for their emotions to settle. Known Users *Red Tornado (''DC Comics) *Wind Dancer (Marvel) *Storm (Marvel) *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *All Avatars (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Air Nomads (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Tenzin (The Last Airbender: Legend of Korra) *Appa (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Luco (Darker then Black) *April (Darker than Black) *Naruto Uzumaki/Wind User Ninjas (Naruto) *Fuuton Users (Naruto) *Wendy Marvel (Fairy Tail) *Erigor (Fairy Tail) *Xaldin (Kingdom Hearts) *Hay Lin (W.I.T.C.H.) *The Windy (Card Captor Sakura) *Yan Lin (W.I.T.C.H.) *Jin (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Wind mane of Mane-online *Ikki Minami (Air Gear) *Sora (Air Gear) *Nike (Air Gear) *Team Sleipnir (Air Gear) *Toa Lewa (Bionicle) *Toa Matau (Bionicle) *Toa Kongu (Bionicle) *Toa Lesovikk (Bionicle) *Glatorian Gresh (Bionicle) *Glatorian Vastus (Bionicle) *Fujin (Mortal Kombat) *Terraspin (Ben 10) *Linka (Captain Planet) *Captain Planet (Captain Planet) *Nicci (Sword of Truth) *Wizards and Sorceresses with Addictive Magic (Sword of Truth) *Jet the Hawk (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Smoker (One Piece, via Moku Moku no Mi fruit) *Bloom (Winx Club) *Rick Bellamy, via tornado creation (Mutant X) *Jason Grace (The Heroes of Olympus) *Skulduggery Pleasant (Skulduggery Pleasant) *Valkyrie Cain (Skulduggery Pleasant) *Ghastly Bespoke (Skulduggery Pleasant) *Raimundo Pedrosa (Xiaolin Showdown) *Jason Grace (The Heros of Olympus: The Lost Hero) *Yowie Yahoo (Scooby Doo Legend of Vampire) *Cure Windy(Pretty Cure Splash Star) *Wind Man (MegaMan 6) *Tornado Man (Mega Man 9) *Cole McGrath (inFamous/inFamous 2) *Mistral (Wild Cards series) Gallery 168px-Black_Panther_Vol_4_8_Textless.jpg Smoker.jpg Wind Dancer 2 super.jpg Yowie_Yahoo.jpg|Yowie Yahoo (Scooby Doo) Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Elemental Control